Wolf
by LadyLush
Summary: Karen Cartwright had always been the good girl, so after her success of her first show she wanted a night of being bad. A night to forget that whilst her career was now soaring her personal life was not. After all, the best way of getting over someone is getting under someone else...
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first story for Smash so I hope you enjoy. This is set after the final of Season 1. I had to write it purely because Smash withdrawals already. It's a Derek/Karen story (I hope they get together in the real show!) and please let me know what you think of it. Thank you and enjoy :)

Prologue:

She groaned as she could no longer ignore the sun's rays across her face. She rolled over and stretched her arms out. Her eyes widened and her body stilled as her arm hit something. Not just something; a someone.

A Derek Wills.

He was still asleep, facing her. She took the time to look at him properly whilst she ignored her conscious telling her off. Her hand rested on his bare chest and she could feel the course hairs underneath her fingers. He looked younger when he was asleep, perhaps because he didn't look angry in his sleep. She longed to cup his scruffy beard covered face but she was too scared to wake him. She was scared to have to talk to him because she didn't know what people did in situations like this. Although she was sure he would direct her through it because it was what he did best: directing and sleeping with his stars.

"Why do women always do that?" said a grumpy voice, startling her to jump away from him with her hands to herself pulling the sheets up.

"Do what?" she asked nervously.

"Stare," replied Derek, opening his eyes at last. She gulped. Looking into his smouldering dark eyes had always been dangerous.

"Maybe because when you're asleep, it's the only time us women dare to," said Karen as calmly as she could. Inside her heart was beating rapidly. She didn't know what to do or say. Last night this seemed like a good idea, but she simply hadn't thought about the morning after. She hadn't thought about anything else but what she wanted in that moment.


	2. The Night Before The Morning After

A/N: This is set the night before the prologue after the show and so explains how they ended up in such a compromising position. Hope you all enjoy and thank you to everybody who has already read and reviewed my story :)

* * *

Chapter One: The Night Before the Morning After

She was a star. At least that was what everybody had been telling her since she got off the stage after her standing ovation. She had done it; she had proved Eileen and everybody else wrong. She was Marilyn, and she was on her way to becoming a Broadway star. She simply had to ignore the fact her personal life was falling apart around her. That's why she was sat in her dressing room, Marilyn dress still on, whilst the rest of the company was starting the after party in the bar down the road.

How could Dev do this to her? Nearly sleeping with RJ was something she'd been able to nearly forgive but Ivy? The simple fact it was Ivy, meant they'd never move on from this. She couldn't believe he even had the nerve to propose to her when he'd lost the ring in Ivy's room. She'd checked her phone straight after the performance to find three missed calls from him. She hadn't had the energy to reply, she didn't even know what to say to him other than the fact she wanted nothing to do with him.

"What are you still doing here?"

She looked up in the mirror to see Derek stood behind her leaning against the door frame. He looked as devilishly as handsome as usual in his leather jacket and dishevelled hair.

"I-er-I.." stuttered Karen, blinking rapidly after being dragged out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay?" he asked, uncharacteristically concerned as he knelt down in front of her chair and swung it round so he was facing her.

"It's overwhelming," admitted Karen. "Going from chorus girl to leading lady overnight."

"It was never overnight, darling, you were born for this part," said Derek, taking one of her hands in his. She tried to ignore the tingling in her skin where he was touching her.

"I think you're the only one who thinks that."

"Not after that performance, sweetheart," smirked Derek. "Everyone loves you. Which is why, you should be at your party."

"It's not my party," smiled Karen. "It's the show's party."

He raised an eyebrow. "Either way you need to be there, you deserve to celebrate." He stood up, still holding her hand. "Are you coming?"

He let her pull her to her feet. "I'm still dressed as Marilyn, I need to get changed."

"Okay," he said, dropping her hand and occupying the seat she'd just left.

"Are you not going to leave?" asked Karen, nervously.

"I was sent here to get you," sighed Derek. "You're not leaving my sight until you're at that bar."

"But-"

"Bloody hell, Karen, I'm not going to look," said Derek, rolling his eyes. "The big bad wolf isn't going to get you."

She blushed. She hated being the naïve little girl everyone thought she was. Ivy would probably be giving him a striptease and a lapdance by now. She waited until he melodramatically closed his eyes before reaching up behind her to pull the zipper down. She slid the slinky gold dress down her body and reached for her skinny jeans and black shirt. After speedily putting them on, and her black boots, she reached behind Derek for her lipgloss. To his credit, even when she was close enough he probably felt her breath on his neck, his eyes remained closed.

"I'm ready," announced Karen, her arms swinging limply be her side.

"You'll do," said Derek, upon opening his eyes, in that impatient director tone of his. He crooked his elbow and gesturing for them to go. "M'lady?"

She smiled and laced her arm through with his.

* * *

"Our Marilyn has finally arrived," cheered Jessica, as she entered the packed bar with Derek. As the ensemble rushed towards her she had a stab of disappointment as Derek released himself from her and disappeared into the crowd.

"Aww guys," smiled Karen, as they took turns to hug and congratulate her. "Thank you."

"You were sensational," gushed Bobby, shoving a shot in her hand.

"No I can't drink that," protested Karen. "We're performing again tomorrow."

"If you can't perform with a hangover then you're not a true star, Iowa," joked Jessica.

"So I was good on one night, that doesn't mean I'll be Marilyn permanently," said Karen. "I need to be even better tomorrow."

"Girl, if you can top tonight's performance then you're just too hot to be true," laughed Bobby, placing her fingers around the shot glass himself. "One little shot won't hurt you."

"He's right you know," said Eileen, from behind them. The ensemble turned to see their producer with an attractive older guy on her arm. "You should be celebrating. If we were back in New York I'd be treating you to the best martinis in town." She gave a wink to the guy she was with. "As we're here, I think a glass of champagne is more fitting than a shot."

Bobby quickly rustled one up from the bar. "Here you go."

Karen took the glass off him and took a sip of the bubbly liquid. "Thank you, but seriously just this one."

"Karen, dear, can I have a word in private?" asked Eileen.

"Of course," replied Karen. She moved off into the corner of the bar with the producer, aware that Derek was watching them.

"I want to apologise," said Eileen kindly. "You were truly magnificent today; a real star."

"Thank you," said Karen with a blush.

"I shouldn't have said what I did," apologised Eileen. "But you had less than a day and you went missing for some of that. I was… doubtful. Not at your talent, but that you'd be able to learn it in that amount of time."

"I understand," said Karen with an understanding smile. "The show was at stake and the show comes first. Even I would have put Ivy as Marilyn."

"You should really give Derek a big thank you," suggested Eileen. "He was a stubborn ass in his wanting you as Marilyn and usually I hate to admit that he's right but in this case I'm very glad. I look forward to seeing you on a Broadway stage.

"You mean I get Marilyn permanently?" exclaimed Karen, her face glowing with delight.

"You were astounding, we see no reason to look for anyone else," explained Eileen with a smile. "Of course, you'll have to keep it up throughout the next couple of weeks of previews."

"You won't see anyone else working harder than me," promised Karen.

"No, I can't imagine I will," she replied, placing a kind hand on her arm. "Now go and enjoy yourself. This is your night after all."

Karen thanked Eileen before joining her friends with squeals of glee. "I'm Marilyn!"

"Well, duh, did you forget what happened in the last couple of hours?"

She rolled her eyes. "Eileen said I'm not going to be replaced."

She grinned as the shrieks and hugs engulfed her. "I feel stupid for being so happy right now."

"Your dreams just all came true and you think you should be miserable?" snorted Bobby.

"Dev slept with Ivy."

"Oh Iowa, we knew something happened but we didn't know it was that bad," said Jessica, throwing her arm around her. "What a jerk!"

"I know Ivy can be pretty awful but I can't believe she'd stoop so low," said Sam shaking his head. "Tom will be so disappointed in her."

"Does this mean you're finally going to stop being nice to her?"

"I guess," said Karen. "I just tried to be friendly to her and then this happens. I can forget about her but you know he still proposed to me afterwards? I would never have found out if Ivy hadn't gloated."

"You know, the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else," said Bobby wriggling his eyebrows.

"We all know the Dark Lord would be up for it," giggled Jessica. "He does have a thing for stars after all."

"What? Derek?" She could feel her face heating up. She couldn't deny how he made her feel. She had put it down to cliché. He was a hotshot director and she was a girl-next-door newbie. The fact that he was ridiculously handsome and successful also helped. The guy practically oozed charm. When he told her he did understand love, it had felt like something in her stomach had been doing flips. She really wished she didn't have a face that could be read so easily though, as the ensemble's jaws dropped.

"You like him!"

"I don't," denied Karen firmly. "I'm attracted to him but seriously who in this business isn't?"

"He does have a very enigmatic presence."

"And a really nice ass," chipped in Jessica.

"A nice ass that has left already," noted Sam. "He's meant to be the moody director but you think he'd be able to celebrate with us."

"He's probably just exhausted after today," offered Karen. Part of her was annoyed he'd left already. He had said it was her night, and then he wasn't there for her. On the other hand, she could understand seeing as though she wanted to leave as well. "I know I am."

"Are you going to go already?" her friend's asked incredulously.

"Yes," answered Karen. "I'm not as good at drinking and surviving the next day as you are."

"Practice makes perfect."

"Maybe tomorrow, it'll be our last night in Boston after all."

"Alright, see you in the morning, Iowa."

* * *

She could have just gone straight to her hotel room and straight to sleep. It's what she'd told her friends she was going to do. It was what she probably needed. Yet she was stood outside his suite building up the courage to knock on his door. She should probably hurry up because it would be so embarrassing for someone to catch her here. Not that they would seeing as they were still getting smashed at the bar. She didn't even know if Derek was here. Just because he had left the bar didn't necessarily mean he was here. Knowing him he was probably at the theatre working. Or in here with another girl.

She took a deep breath. She'd never find out if she didn't knock on his door. Three sharp knocks. Seven seconds of waiting before the door swung over.

"Miss Cartwright, to what do I owe this honour?" he drawled, leaning against the door frame.

"Can I come in?" asked Karen timidly. He raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything as he gestured for her to enter. He closed the door quietly behind her as she sat down on the couch.

"Drink?" he offered, as he poured himself a scotch. She nodded and poured her one as well. He didn't say anything as she drank it all in one, biting down a cough, but she could tell he was surprised. She was surprised at her behaviour too but she needed the dutch courage.

"Would you have slept with me that night?" she asked suddenly. She didn't have to explain; he knew exactly what night she was referring to.

His eyes widened briefly at his abruptness. "Yes."

She nodded absentmindedly. "I could tell that you wanted to. Even I'm not green enough to not recognise that particular body reaction."

"I did have a cold shower after you left."

"Do you still want to sleep with me?"

"Darling, what's this about?"

"It's about me wanting to do something I want to do," said Karen, walking towards him. She took the glass out of his hand, set it on the counter and placed her hand on his chest. "Everyone else around me seems to be having a lot more fun than I am."

"That's because everyone else around you has no morals," said Derek dryly. He may be making witty comments but he had laced his fingers through with hers, holding her hand closer towards him. His dark eyes had their usual dangerous smoulder but there was something different in there as well. Something she had seen that night on his couch and one or twice during rehearsals when he'd gone all day-dreamy. It empowered her to see it.

"I want to forget about everything crappy that happened to me today," said Karen, leaning in. With her high heeled boots on she was nearly the same height that he was and so her lips were barely an inch away from his. "Aside from the performance, the only good bits of today were when you were showing me you were human."

"Don't be daft, I'm the dark lord remember," smirked Derek, but his voice was low and his other hand had wrapped around her waist.

"You cared," murmured Karen, her planting barely there kisses along his adam's apple.

"I told you that I didn't."

"I don't believe that," smiled Karen. "You were nice. I think you're secretly a good man."

"If I was really a good man I'd be sending you back to your hotel room," said Derek darkly. He pushed her towards the bed and she landed on the satin sheets. "But I'm not."


	3. The Morning After The Night Before

A/N: Again thanks to everyone who reviewed :) This chapter follows directly from the prologue. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two: The Morning after the Night Before

"You can look at me any time you want darling," smirked Derek, placing a kiss on her shoulder. She knew she should feel disgusted with the situation or at the very least sleazy but she couldn't help the small smile playing on her lips. "Sleep well?"

"Never better," she replied playfully. She leant up on her elbows, lying on her stomach and turned her head to look at him better. Karen felt more confident than when she had first woken up in his bed. She was glad he seemed to be in a good mood. If he had woke up and treated her awfully (and she knew he'd be quite capable of that without feeling the least bit guilty) she knew she would have broken. "You?"

"Surprisingly so," said Derek, with his brow furrowed for a moment. "I never sleep through the night properly. I usually wake up every so often to do work." He was laying completely on his back with his head facing her. In this position she was leaning over him slightly and she was aware at how close they were despite distancing herself when she first awoke.

"That's not very healthy," chastised Karen.

"Let me guess, you're an eight hours sleep, five a day of fruit and veg and an eight glasses of water kind of girl?" mocked Derek, with a teasing half smile playing at his lips.

"You should be happy I take care of myself," said Karen, with a slight pout. "You wouldn't want your star to pass out on stage."

"That would be letting me down and I don't think you want to do that," said Derek, gently stroking up and down her shoulder with one of his fingers. Karen couldn't tell if he said that because he wouldn't want her to or whether he knew that she wouldn't want to. After all, he was the only one who believed in her yesterday, she couldn't let him down.

"You know I won't let you down, Derek," she said seriously. "You had faith that I could do this and so I will. If the brilliant Derek Wills thinks I can do it then it must be true."

"I know you think you're being insulting with the sarcasm but you're still just feeding my ego, love," grinned Derek.

She swatted his shoulder. "You're insufferable."

"And yet here you are naked in my bed."

"Yes I am," mused Karen, with a blush. "Why haven't you kicked me out yet?"

"Do you want me to kick you out?" asked Derek bemused.

"Well, no," said Karen, biting her lip. "Let's just say I didn't know what to expect when I woke up."

"No sane man would kick you out of his bed, Miss Cartwright," drawled Derek. "Especially if you don't stop biting that bloody lip."

"Sorry," she said meekly, unable to think of anything to say to that. She never realised she could affect the great Derek Wills in this way, outside of the casting couch of course. To be honest other than that she hadn't thought he'd even given her a second glance. He'd zoned out a couple of times but she'd always wondered if he was actually thinking about her during those little day dreamy moments. She could put on sexy she knew she was capable of it. The casting couch, the dinner she had attended with Dev had proved that. She'd always felt like was acting a part when being sexy. It had never felt natural. To know she was sexy purely because she was biting her lip felt empowering in a new way. Although, she realised dryly, it could also be because she was naked and biting her lip.

"You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"The affect you have on men," said Derek, in thought. "Whilst I'm glad you can play overtly sexual for Marilyn, you really are refreshing in real life."

"Please don't start the green thing again," groaned Karen, flopping on her back. "Sleeping with you should have shed that title."

"I'm sorry," smiled Derek, leaning over her. He dipped down to plant a quick kiss on her lips to her surprise. "Since knowing you I think I've said sorry more times than I have in my life."

"I'm a good influence."

"Or a bad one," smirked Derek.

"I don't think that's possible."

"Nope, probably not," agreed Derek. "So Marilyn, would you like to see your reviews?"

Karen's heart quickened, and for once it wasn't because she was in the presence of Derek. People had told her how good she had been but those people were friends. They were part of the show. They were biased towards it succeeding.

"Karen, there's no need to worry," said Derek softly. "If you weren't amazing I would have told you."

That was true. If there was one thing she could count on was for Derek to be honest about her performance.

"Bring it on, then," exclaimed Karen firmly.

Derek grinned. "That's my girl. Stay here, I'll go fetch my laptop."

He pulled on a pair of sweats that had been discarded on the floor before disappearing into the lounge of his suite. She took a big breath to prepare herself before he came back with his mac laptop. She started to move to get out of bed as well but Derek shook his head and climbed back into bed with her. To her surprise, he pulled her into his arms so her back was resting against his chest. She never would have thought she'd be snuggling under the covers with Derek Wills. She would ignore the voice in her head that was telling her she had actually in fact thought about this an awful lot.

"Comfy?" murmured Derek. With his warm breath tingling on her neck all she could do was nod. She could practically feel the smirk on his face right now. She didn't know exactly how comfortable she would ever feel in touching distance of Derek Wills, she never knew what to expect. He placed the laptop on their laps and loaded it up. Luckily for her he knew which blogs to look on, she wouldn't have a clue.

Her eyes lit up as she scanned the screen, hungrily taking in the words. They loved the show. They loved her. A refreshing new musical with a refreshing new star. A sure Broadway smash. Directed to perfection.

There was not one bad word against her or the show. She breathed a sigh of relief and sank back into Derek's arms. "I thought I knew what it would feel like before but there's no way I could have imagined this."

"It is a good feeling, isn't it, love," said Derek, an amused smile on his lips. She suspected he was somewhat laughing at her but in this moment she didn't care. "Now these aren't the official reviews. Those technically can't be released until the show's opened on Broadway. The better these are though, the better the hype surrounding Bombshell and the more tickets we'll sell when we are on Broadway."

"So what happens now with the show?" asked Karen, after letting herself have a couple of minutes of giddy pleasure. Derek stretched over to place the laptop carefully on the bedside table and then pulled her back into him before replying.

"We play here one more night, and then we move onto Portland for a week and then down to Providence for a week," explained Derek, his hand absentmindedly massaging her waist where it was resting over the sheets. "Then to New York off Broadway for three weeks. All with three previews a week. Whilst you lot are doing your thing on stage Eileen is trying to secure us a place on Broadway relatively soon."

"Aren't they booked up weeks in advance?" asked Karen. She was genuinely interested but had never dared to ask anyone due to not wanting to seem as clueless as they thought she was.

"They are but leases come to an end and of course some other shows are bloody awful and flop," explained Derek. "Off the top of my head I can already think of a few shoddy ones that deserve the theatre space."

"It's kind of sad that for our show to start another one has to end," contemplated Karen.

"No need to get philosophical, Karen," warned Derek teasingly. "That's show business."

"I know, I'm too nice," sighed Karen.

Derek cupped her chin. "You managed to be nice and still get the lead. You should be very proud of yourself."

"I never quite know when you're mocking me," admitted Karen, narrowing her eyes.

"I like to keep an air of mystery," smirked Derek, giving her another peck on the lips. "Now why don't you have a shower whilst I have some breakfast brought up to us."

"You want me to stay for breakfast?" asked Karen, raising her eyebrows. "If you want me gone, please just tell me."

"If I wanted you to go, Karen, believe me I would let you know," announced Derek, with an air of impatience. "What would you like me to order up?"

"Just a bagel for me please," smiled Karen. She wrapped one of the sheets around her and got out of the bed. "Which one is the bathroom?"

Derek didn't say a word but just gestured to the door on the right with one of those half smiles she was beginning to enjoy on his face. She went into the bathroom that was at least twice the size of the one in her apartment. Releasing the sheet that had been held tightly against her before she stepped into the shower with relish. It felt good to be under the hot spray of the water. She grabbed the shampoo and began lathering it into her hair. She noted with pleasure that it smelled like Derek.

She felt silly for being happy when in reality it was just a one night stand. At least she thought it was, she'd never actually had one before and she presumed a lot of guys weren't as nice as Derek was being. Derek. Nice. They were two words she wouldn't have put together in a sentence before yesterday. Now Derek and bed she would put together with the words 'good in' in between. Being a serial womaniser she had presumed he would be. She was shocked she didn't feel worse after sleeping with him. All the facts said he was a big bad wolf and she should run but she didn't want to.

Karen had thought Dev was a nice guy and he turned out to be a cheater and a liar. At least Derek wouldn't deceive her. No, if he was going to do something bad to her he would tell beforehand without a care. Not that he'd have the chance to seeing as though this was a one night stand.

She turned the water off and spotting a white fluffy hotel bathrobe she put it. After tying it tightly around her waist, ignoring the fact it swamped her small frame, she towel dried her hair quickly. She left it at that for now not wanting to spend too long in the bathroom.

Karen knew something was wrong when she walked the lounge. Derek wasn't in a playful good mood anymore. Instead of carefree and relaxed in his sweats, he had pulled on a shirt now as well and was stood leaning against the table his palms against the surface with a dark scowl on his face. When he noticed he had company he straightened up but nothing had improved. His posture was stiff and facial expression didn't change. There was no more sultry softness in his eyes and no more half smiles.

"You need to get dressed and eat as quickly as possible," ordered Derek, running a hand through his already dishevelled hair. "We've called everyone to theatre now."

"What's happened?" asked Karen, confused. "We weren't due to rehearse until eleven. Is everything okay?"

"I've just got off the phone with Tom," frowned Derek. "Apparently Ivy tried to overdose last night."


	4. Back To Reality

Chapter Three: Back to Reality

Karen was just going through the motions on the way to the theatre. Whatever happy bubble she had been occupying beforehand had been popped sharply. She felt sick to her stomach that when she'd been ecstatic Ivy had been in so much pain. She didn't like the girl for what she'd done with Dev but she would never wish this on anyone. Oh my god, she'd been having sex with Derek when Ivy had been going through this.

She was becoming just like Ivy. She'd slept with the man she was in love with. Yes Derek didn't feel that same way about Ivy but that wasn't the point, it would still feel like twisting a knife in her back to her. She'd taken her part and taken her man.

"Hey," said Jessica, as she sat down in the theatre in the row behind some of the ensemble. The minute she had arrived Derek had stalked off, his long black coat billowing around him, looking every bit the dark lord. He hadn't said a word to her since leaving the hotel leaving her to believe the playfulness they had shared in bed was only ever going to be a distant memory.

"You know why we're here, right?" asked Karen. Although they were here to be told, news travelled so fast in the theatre business it was likely that everyone already knew. She gazed around the theatre hall. Everybody had to know because nobody had a smile on their face. She felt a tug at her heart strings when she saw Tom sat down at the very front being comforted by Sam. She knew he cared a lot about Ivy and the tears in his eyes looked like only a small indication about how much it had hit him.

"Ivy."

"I can't believe she would do this," said Karen sadly. "I never knew she was that upset."

"Well you wouldn't, would you?" scoffed Bobby. He softened when Karen mouth fell open. "I'm sorry, I know it was her fault you weren't bff's. I'm just mad at myself. We were busy getting drunk and celebrating whilst she was taking pills."

"I feel terrible," admitted Karen. "It was my fault."

"Don't blame yourself, Iowa, lord knows I love that girl but she is unstable all of her own doing," said Jessica, giving her arm a gentle squeeze. "How did you find out? None of us have seen you since you left the bar."

"Oh, I bumped into Derek on the way," lied Karen uneasily. She felt horrible for lying but there was no way she could tell them the truth. They wouldn't understand, and as much as she counted them as friends she knew Ivy was their friend first.

"Right, shut up," proclaimed Derek, striding up the stairs on to the stage. His mood, she noted, had not improved. "Knowing you lot, you already know what happened, but for those that don't; Ivy Lynn is now in rehab."

"No thanks to him," muttered Dennis.

"What does that mean?" asked Karen in hushed tones.

"Remember when he told her to take those steroids for her throat?" Karen nodded. "After that she started getting pills for everything."

She looked at the man on the stage who was still explaining what had happened. He had no compassion, in fact, he looked bored to be there. How could he care so little about someone he used to be intimate with? She felt sick about the night they had shared. The little glimpses of niceness were drowned by the fact he clearly had no heart.

"She's going to be okay and is resting," carried on Derek. "However she won't be back with us until we're back in New York and even then we don't know for sure. This means that whilst last night was brilliant, we now need to change all the blocking and some of the dance numbers before the preview tonight. So I suggest you get rid of your hangovers fast."

With that he stalked off the stage into the wings, Linda scurrying off behind him.

"The show must go on," sighed Bobby dramatically.

* * *

"Oh bloody hell," shouted Derek. Karen was watching from the theatre seats as the ensemble was rehearsing 'Smash'. Whilst most of Karen's parts were largely unaffected all the ensemble parts had to change to account for being one person down and poor Jessica and Sue had to take the lead in 'Smash'. She knew the bigger part you had the better it was for you but to have to learn it in a day… she understood the pressure. The pressure of Derek Wills. "Diving onto his lap should be sexy. You're not doing it to wind the guy. We'll start from the top."

"I think they've got it now," said Tom, walking towards the director. "You need to let them go and rest before the show."

"Last time I checked, Tom, you're not the director," said Derek, rolling his eyes. "I'll let you know when they've got it."

"Do you even care at all?" asked Tom, his voice laced with anguish. Karen had no choice but to overhear the loud heated conversation – along with several other people.

"Is this about Miss Lynn I presume?" drawled Derek.

"Yes, of course it's about Ivy!" exclaimed Tom. "She could have killed herself and you don't even care. She loves you."

"She loved what I could do for her," corrected Derek. "And had a temper tantrum when I didn't do it for her. I do care about her but I'm not going to feel sorry for her. What she did was a selfish cry for attention and you know it."

"Because of how you treated her!"

"She knew what she was getting into," sighed Derek. "It's not my fault she was living in a drugged up dream world."

"You're despicable," sneered Tom before marching off.

Karen didn't look away fast enough.

"What?" scowled Derek. "Oh wait, you bloody agree with him don't you?"

She didn't know what to say. He looked so angry, and not just in the usual tyrannical director way. She couldn't comprehend how someone she had intimately spent the night with could talk to her like that. She groaned as she saw something change in his eyes. Just for a moment that softness was back, tinged with disappointment before hardening up into a glare again.

"For god's sake," he shouted before storming off up onto the stage.

She could have gone after him but she was rooted to the spot. Appearances kept her still and she hated herself for it but there was no way she could let people think they were together. Whatever they were, they were not together. Show business was mean, whilst she was the star, if they found out she'd been with Derek she'd be crucified. Yet there was that one moment where he looked human and she was flooded with guilt. If she didn't know better it looked as though he wanted nothing more in the world than a hug. She did know better though and there was no way Derek Wills wanting anything from her other than perfection on stage.

* * *

Derek swirled his scotch around in his glass. He placed it back down on the bar a little more forcefully than necessary when the spinning made him feel dizzy. He groaned. Slumped on a bar stool he knew he had drank more than he should have done. Unsurprisingly he was the only one of the production in the bar tonight compared to last night's heaving one. None of them had wanted to go out because of Ivy but that had just driven him to drink even more.

No matter what Tom said, he did care. He didn't love her, he wouldn't pretend he did, but he did care. Bloody hell, how was he supposed to know she'd try top herself? He could have paid more attention but Bombshell was his baby, she knew that, the show required all his efforts. Ivy was supposed to be an enjoyable distraction to stop him from overworking and getting stressed. He knew she'd been around long enough to understand that. He should have seen she was wanting more; personally and professionally. It was all that consumed her and then there was nothing left when she didn't get it, and he was being blamed for both.

He couldn't put Ivy on that stage as Marilyn without having regrets. She would have been amazing, no doubt, but there'd always have been something missing. Maybe she didn't understand that. Of course, she was too upset to see that. He'd made a lot of careers in his own and on the other hand he'd dashed the dreams of others. He had always been cynical enough to know that's what happens in show business. Never in all his years had he cared this much and god it was making him feel old and weary.

He knew it was because of Karen.

This green, light new girl had made him see it differently. He knew she didn't stand for any of the show business nonsense of backstabbing and scheming. It had made her an easy target for someone like Ivy who had tried to get rid of her all the way through this process. He'd been more determined than ever to keep her in because of that as well as the fact it was Karen he saw in his daydreams.

She was his star. It wouldn't have been right with anyone else. He should have realised right from the moment he played casting couch with her. For once someone with principles. Not that he had any. It had amused him at first but then it had intrigued him. It pained him to see her with that tosser, Dev, because he knew that whilst she wanted the part more than anything it wouldn't be possible with him in tow. He was holding her back, he didn't believe in her like he should have done.

Hell, he had wanted to sleep with her since the auditions. Perks of the job. Yet he knew it would never happen. She was young and idealistic and deserved better than an old cynical man like him. It's why he was so surprised she had turned up at his hotel room last night. He knew it was rebound sex and she'd come to him purely from his reputation but at the time he pretended it was because she had wanted him. He'd let himself carry on believing this morning. He knew it was fairy tales. When he had pulled her into his arms she had been so tense it had hurt. He'd never had this from Ivy, she'd always been so happy to please him because she had wanted him to make her dreams come true. Karen already had that, she was just using him for sex. It made an unpleasant change.

"I'll have another of these," ordered Derek to the bartender as he downed the rest of his drink letting it satisfyingly burn its way down his throat.

"Actually could you get him a glass of water instead please," requested Karen, sitting down next to him. The bartender looked to him for agreement and he just shrugged with a nod. "How ironic, last night you came to take me to the bar and tonight I'm here to get you out of the bar."

"Why are you here?" asked Derek, frowning as the water was placed in front of him. It made him feel a bit queasy.

"Eileen asked me to come," explained Karen. "She was worried about you but knew you wouldn't listen to her. For some reason she thought I'd be able to get through to you."

"Because she knows I'd do anything for you," said Derek without thinking. At the sight of Karen's widened big brown eyes he panicked. "You know, being my star and all. Got to keep you happy."

"Of course," swallowed Karen, looking down at her clasped hands in her lap. "It's not your fault by the way. You didn't give me chance to say that earlier."

"Hmmm?"

"Ivy," clarified Karen. "What she did, she did herself."

"She was probably trying to prove she really was Marilyn even down to the suicide," snorted Derek.

Karen flinched. "It's when you say things like that, which makes me doubt how human you actually are. Sometimes I think you have a good heart and that maybe you just can't process your emotions and the moody womaniser director persona you've got is just an act. Then like today you're so cold it makes me think that actually you just don't have a heart."

"Regretting sleeping with me already, sweetheart?" joked Derek darkly. He took a swig of the water to avoid Karen's hurtful stare.

"It won't be happening again," she said carefully. "I think that perhaps you were right when you said if you were a good man you'd have sent me off to my own room."

"Darling, you wanted rebound sex and I was happy to oblige," drawled Derek. She was right; he should have sent her away last night. Temptation was just too much. She was clearly better off without him. He would inevitably spoil her and drag her down to his level in the end.

"Just another fling with another star?"

"Three for three Marilyns, I like to have the full set," said Derek, rolling his eyes.

"You're disgusting," gasped Karen, getting off the stool. "Get as drunk as you want, I don't care."

He watched as she stormed off out of the bar. He knew that he'd been the right level of pigheaded horribleness enough to truly put her off of him. He never expected to feel such a twinge in his stomach when she looked so upset though. He would never forgive himself if he drove her to the same miserable depths he had driven Ivy to. If he had to cause her only a little bit of upset now to prevent that, then so be it.

"Another scotch please."


	5. Home, Sweet, Home

Chapter Four: Home, Sweet Home

Karen regretted leaving Derek alone in that bar that night. Two weeks had passed and he had barely looked at her other than when she was on stage. No more half smiles and lingering glances for her. She hated to admit it but she had missed him.

She felt silly. She'd never really had him in the first place to miss. One night and even then he wasn't hers. No, she had been his but only as Marilyn, only as a star that he needed to have. It was sick when she thought about it, she felt used and sordid. She'd been using him just as much though, and so couldn't be angry at him over that.

There had been no more intimate pep talks, no more helping her zip up her dress up for her before the last song. She had serious withdrawal symptoms. She knew she looked like she had a silly school girl crush on him and she hated herself for it. In one of the rehearsals he had grabbed her wrist and placed one hand on her waist to correct her posture and she had practically swooned. Her breathing had turned shallow and her heart beat had pounded; she was surprised he couldn't hear it. He had to have noticed his effect on her and yet he hadn't said a word about, just released her and then barked his orders.

Perhaps being at home again would give her a new perspective. Living out of hotels, being in close contact with him had probably skewed her brain. How was she supposed to function when he was always there? There, but not quite there. Going back home would ground her. Make her realise there was more to life than Marilyn and Derek Wills.

It was funny that she thought of New York as home now. When she'd first got here she'd missed Iowa with everything she had. As she opened the door to her little apartment she knew that although she missed her friends and family in her old home, New York was her new home. She couldn't imagine having to go back to her Iowa and leaving this behind. New York had her dream job and now apparently her dream guy. A guy she would never have guessed would take that spot in her life.

Her apartment was unchanged she noticed as she dumped her bag in the hall. It was stupid really to think it would be different but everything else in her life had changed. It looked the same but it felt smaller. After all, she'd been used to pretty much living on a stage. With a sigh she laid down on her couch. Changed or unchanged, it was nice to be home.

* * *

She could feel his hand gently cupping her face as his weight sank onto the bed. She smiled and curled her body around him enjoying his delicious warm. She loved the feel of his slightly scratchy palm against her smooth skin. She urged for him to kiss her. She needed to feel his lips on hers, to feel his body on top of her, to feel him. He rested his other hand on her torso and her skin tingled even through the sheets. Her heart quickened when she could feel his breath on her face, practically teasing her. Just one or two more inches and she'd get what she wanted. What they both wanted. _Oh, Derek_.

Wham!

She spluttered as she opened her eyes and tried to catch her breath. Her face felt enflamed and it only hurt more when she gingerly pressed her hand against it. She looked up wondering what an earth had even happened.

"Dev?"

He was standing with one hand on his hip and one over his mouth, his head down. He looked desperate and broken. He looked like he hadn't been sleeping and his hair was all over the place; he was a mess. He quickly went to kneel in front of her when he saw her sitting up.

"Karen, are you okay?" he asked urgently. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"What happened?" asked Karen confused. She brought her hand away from her face and looked down to see blood on her palm. "Dev, why am I bleeding? I was asleep."

"You were, and you looked so perfect," replied Dev softly. "I couldn't resist touching your face and I wanted to kiss you. It was like old times, before all this Broadway mess."

She ignored his jab mainly because she was still confused. One minute she'd been asleep and the next she'd been in pain. "Wait, you touched my face? I thought it was-"

"Yes, I'm well aware who you thought it was," spat Dev to her surprise. He stood back up, towering over her. He no longer looked broken, he was angry. "You moaned out his name in your sleep."

Karen blushed. It had felt so real. Now she knew it was Dev, but in her dreams it was Derek she wanted. She touched her stinging face again. That certainly didn't happen in a dream. She stood up and went to her mirror to look at the damage. Her cheek was red and her eyes were glassy with unshed tears but it was her lip that caused the most pain. It was swollen and bleeding. She turned on Dev with narrowed eyes.

"Why were you apologising? Did you do this to me?"

"I didn't mean to! I was about to kiss you and you moaned _his_ name."

"I was asleep," shouted Karen, ignoring the throbbing in her lip it caused. "And you shouldn't have been anywhere near me. We're over, or did you not remember sleeping with Ivy?"

"You were here," said Dev, bemused. "I thought you'd changed your mind about the whole thing."

"The whole thing being what, Dev?" asked Karen. Her head reeling from the fact the man she had once loved had actually hit her. "You sleeping with the girl trying to bring me down, or me being in the show?"

"It's that blasted show that tore us apart, Karen," shouted Dev. "And that bloody director."

"Derek has nothing to do with what happened to us."

Dev rolled his eyes. "Really? Because ten minutes ago it certainly sounded like he did."

"I was asleep!" exclaimed Karen. "And you and I are over so I can moan any name I like."

"So you're saying nothing happened with him whilst we were together?"

"Unlike you, I'm not a cheater. I can't believe I was going to marry you," said Karen with disgust.

"If you don't want to marry me then why are you here?" asked Dev.

Karen furrowed her brow. "The previews have come to New York so-"

"I know why you're in New York but I don't know why you're here, here in this apartment."

"Because I live here," said Karen bemused. "In fact I don't know why you're still here. You cheated on me and then you hit me."

"I'm still here because it's my apartment."

"It's my apartment too."

"It's my name on the lease."

She felt like she'd been slapped again. He was right. It was his name on the lease and so it was his apartment. She hadn't thought about any of this whilst she'd been away. Not once did occur to her she may not have a home anymore. To be honest, she hadn't even thought about Dev. She'd turned her phone off after that first day of previews so she didn't have to reply to any of his texts or phone calls. Anybody else that had needed her was staying in the same hotel as her so it didn't matter. After that, with Derek avoiding her, her thoughts had been about him. Dev had completely slipped her mind. This was the man she was supposed to be in love with and yet she able to block him from her mind so easily. Her life had been turned upside down and the pressure of staying brilliant at being Marilyn was high. She knew she couldn't blame it all on that, she knew Derek had done wonders at making her forget. She could have laughed, that's exactly what she said she'd wanted from him but she hadn't realised it would be for more than that one night.

"After everything you've done to me, you're going to make me homeless as well?"

"You can't blame me for everything, Karen," said Dev gently.

"No, you're right," admitted Karen grudgingly. "I was so wrapped up in what was happening in my life I stopped asking about yours. That still didn't give you the right to do what you did to me."

"I still love you, Karen."

Karen sighed. Dev's brown, practically puppy dog, eyes were trained on hers, signalling heartfelt pleas. She couldn't believe the emotional guilt he was piling on to her. Yes, she had got caught up in the show but it was her dream and he knew that. He should have dealt with it in a better way than what he did.

"I can't be with you, Dev," said Karen shaking her head. "Maybe if it was anyone but Ivy, but Ivy is like an extra knife in my back."

"You need to make a choice."

"What are you talking about?"

"Stay with me," begged Dev. "Stay with me and we'll work on our relationship until we're as happy as we were before…"

"Or?"

"Or you leave now."

"You love me but you'd kick me out?" asked Karen disbelievingly.

"It's my name on the lease and one of us would have to move out," said Dev with a shrug. "But I would prefer you'd stay."

"Dev, you slept around and then you hit me and you think I actually give a damn in what you'd prefer," said Karen bitterly. "I'm out of here."

She grabbed her purse off the counter and marched out of the apartment, slamming the door for good measure. She didn't stop until she'd run down the both flights of stairs and outside the building doors. She kept on running for another two blocks in no particular direction. She just knew she had to get away from Dev, away from the apartment she had made her home and away from all the ugliness.

Knowing she must look like a madwoman running at full speed in high heeled boots and skinny jeans, she came to stop and sat on a bench to catch her breath. She couldn't believe what had happened. How could she have forgotten about Dev? She'd done such a good job putting him out of her mind that she had expected to go home and have him to have just disappeared for the rest of her life. She put her head in hands and groaned. From the situation and from the pain in her face. Adrenaline had made it subside as she'd been arguing but now it had come back with vengeance. Not only that, she was tired. Mentally exhausted. She couldn't stay here or she'd end up having a nap on this bench. That was something she didn't intend to do late at night in New York City. She dragged herself up to hail a cab.

Luckily one pulled up in front of almost straight away but after getting in she realised unluckily she didn't have a clue where to go. If this had happened before getting in the show, she would have asked to be driven to the airport where she'd have hopped on a plane straight back home to her mum and dad. There was no way she could do that now. She wouldn't allow Dev to ruin the show for her any more than he already had done.

The only other friends she'd made in New York were her chorus friends. She didn't think she could intrude on Sam, because he'd likely be with Tom. Bobby, Sue, Dennis and Jessica were all nice to her now but they probably weren't even at home, they'd be out partying now they were back home. She didn't think she could go to theirs anyway. As much as she loved them, the line between them being on her side and being on Ivy's was very thin. They loved to gossip and she wanted her private life to stay that way. Especially the part about her moaning Derek's name, dear god.

"Excuse me, miss, I was asking you where you wanted to go," asked the cabbie, waving his hand in front of her face.

"What?" asked Karen, flustered, snapping out of her thoughts. "Oh, yes, sorry. Where I want to go? Erm.."

"Are you okay?" asked the middle aged slightly balding man. He looked concerned and she thanked the lucky stars she hadn't flagged down a cab with an impatient driver New York was famous for. "Do you want me to take you to a hospital?"

"No," exclaimed Karen. She knew what she must look like, she'd clearly been hit in the face. Which she had been of course, but there's no way she could do that to Dev. If she went to a hospital, they'd ask questions and he'd get into trouble. She knew he deserved it but she wasn't the type of person to do that. It wasn't even that bad. It probably looked that way due to the blood all over her face and clothes but when she'd cleaned herself up it would probably only be a little cut.

"Maybe the police station?" suggested the cabbie, eyeing up her face even more.

"No, I'm fine, honestly, but thank you," said Karen, with a small smile of persuasion.

"Alright then, but I have to take you somewhere," he said pointedly.

"Wait a moment, I have an address on my phone," said Karen, digging into her purse for it. Turning it on, she ignored the humongous number of texts and phone calls she'd received (most likely mainly from Dev, of course) she scoured through for what she was looking for. She showed it to the driver with a smile when she found it. "Can you take me here please?"

"Of course, love."

The taxi ride was quick. Or at least it seemed that way; she was in some sort of a daze for most of it. To be honest, she was still in that daze until she got to the front door. Part of her dreading knocking on it because she feared the reaction. She was tired and she felt broken, she didn't need any more damage done to her. For the other part she realised nothing could possibly make this night worse. She knew she had to knock on the door though because it was the only place she had to go to and so with a deep breath she did it.

She could hear the grumbling on the other side of the door before it opened. However the grumbling turned to surprise when it finally did open.

"Can I come in?"

* * *

AN: By the way, does anybody know what Karen's parents are called? I can't remember if their names are even mentioned in the show lol Also thanks again to everyone who is reading this story :)


	6. Art Isn't Therapy

Chapter Five: Art Isn't Therapy

Derek swore under his breath as he heard a knock on his door. Despite the late hour he wasn't asleep, he was hunched sat on his couch with his work sprawled across his coffee desk. He was trying to fix 'Smash' in case Ivy didn't return. Jessica and Sue were okay but it wasn't quite on par with Ivy and Karen's performance. He really disliked interruptions when he was trying to block but at the same time he was mildly curious as to who would knock on his door at this time. Partly to also give them a good telling off for bothering him.

However, as he opened the door, any profanities that may have been on his tongue died. It was Karen. Unfortunately this was not the same way he had ever envisioned her knocking on his door again. He was stunned to see her like this. Her clothes were rumpled and smeared with blood, her hair was messy, and her face, god her face, also covered with blood was puffy as well. Her lip was clearly bust, the source of the blood. She looked so fragile, as though a puff of wind would knock her over.

"Can I come in?" she asked uncertainly, and it pained him to think that she thought even he would turn her away when she was in this state. He simply nodded and gestured for her to come in before closing the door quietly. He saw her look at his table with his notes strewn all over and then frown. "You were working, I'm sorry, I should go."

He grabbed her shoulders gently. "I'm not letting you go anywhere, Karen, you need to sit down and tell me what the hell happened before I hyperventilate."

He let out a deep breath as that made her chuckle. He needed her to still be able to laugh. Whatever had happened to her, he needed her to still be the sweet Karen she was before. He eased her down so she was sitting down on his couch and then he sat down next to her.

"This is a little bit different to the last time I was on this couch, huh," commented Karen, with a watery smile. He glanced at her and he could tell she was doing her best to not break down and cry in front of him.

"What happened to your face?" he asked concerned. God help him when he found out who did it. He couldn't help but keep glancing at her lip, and every time he did he felt a jolt of sickness hit his stomach.

"Worried about what having a bruised Marilyn will do to your ticket sales?"

He frowned. "No, I'm worried about you."

"Why?" asked Karen, tilting her head to one side. "I thought I was just another Marilyn to you."

"Of course you're not," said Derek, taking a hold of her hand. "I said that because I'm a jerk and you should stay away from me if you don't want to get hurt."

"Like that worked, look at my face," said Karen, raising an eyebrow.

"Believe me, I'm finding it very hard to look away," said Derek quietly. "I am worried about you regardless of how I've treated you in the past couple of weeks, hell the last couple of months. Please tell me what happened."

"I don't think I can."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think I'll be able to say it without crying," said Karen honestly. He saw her big glassy brown eyes and he didn't think he'd seen anyone look so sad and yet so beautiful at the same time. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. He didn't really know what to do, he had never had to comfort someone in a way that didn't involve bed sheets before. When a tear slipped down her face he feared he'd done the wrong thing and so he let go of her hand. She stared at her lonely hand for a moment before looking up at him sadly. "I knew I shouldn't have come here. You've practically said before that you don't make people feel better." He looked at her confused. "Art isn't therapy, Derek."

Derek knew he'd had to say that at that time to make her able to perform as beautifully as she did. He couldn't regret that when it had worked but it pained him to think that she thought he preferred her when she was this upset.

"You're correct, art isn't therapy," conceded Derek, grabbing a hold of her hand again to her surprise. "Do you see a stage anywhere in this apartment?"

"No," replied Karen, sniffing slightly.

"Then you're not using art as therapy, you're using me," said Derek with a half-smile. "And you know I don't mind being used."

"I'm just so tired of everything," admitted Karen, the tears freely trailing down her face in floods.

Derek dragged her down gently so she was cushioned against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. He almost made a sigh of relief when her hands clutched some of his shirt and she burrowed in towards him. She had come to his apartment, so he knew she had sought him but he wanted to be the one who made things better again even if he wasn't entirely sure how to do that. She was sobbing now, but even though she was crying he sensed this is what she needed; a release.

He kept one arm keeping her close and whilst his other hand was gently stroking her hair. It was cathartic to just to sit here holding someone. He didn't think he'd ever done this before without the intention being sex. It was nice, but he felt horrible that the only reason she was here with him like this was because she was in some sort of trouble. He wanted to know what happened; it was driving him crazy. She had her handbag with her so he doubted it was a mugging, unless of course she put up a good fight, and by the state of her face it was probable. It might have been an accident but then why would she be so upset? There was the other possibility that someone had intentionally done this to her. His stomach felt sick just thinking about that. He'd thrown some punches in his lifetime but never once at a woman and especially not someone like Karen.

Her shoulders had stopped shaking and her breathing had slowed. He thought she'd fallen asleep. He was scared of waking her but he couldn't stop himself from pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"It was Dev," said her voice quietly.

"What?" asked Derek, startled after realising she was awake.

"Dev hit me," replied Karen solemnly. Derek knew the guy was a prat but he would never have thought he was this much of a wanker. He was seething. He was going to find him and tear him limb from limb. Usually he was pissed off he would be shouting and stomping as he did in rehearsals. Now he was actually mad, instead of doing all of that he felt as though his body was vibrating with anger. "Derek, your holding me too tight."

Derek forced his body to relax. He hadn't even realised he had tightened his grasp he was that angry. When he did, he noticed Karen held on to him harder. Her head was still tucked under his chin so he couldn't see her face but he knew she was trying to calm him down. The thought occurred that he should be comforting her and not the other way around.

"What happened?"

"You have to promise me you won't do anything stupid like kill him."

"I don't know if I can do that," swallowed Derek. God how he wanted to kill him.

"Promise me," she murmured.

"Karen, think about what he did to you."

"Promise me," replied Karen more firmly.

"Only because it's you, darling," said Derek. One part of him wanted to stay here cuddling and the other part wanted to do serious damage to her ex-fiance. He stayed only because Karen wanted him to.

"He kicked me out," she explained, her voice hoarse. "He gave me a choice; go back to him or be homeless."

"He left you stranded In the middle of the night?" exclaimed Derek. "He's vile. Did he hit you when you said you wanted to go?"

"No he hit me when I was asleep?"

"You were asleep?" asked Derek outraged. "He's a bastard! Why would he do that to you?"

"I upset him."

"In your sleep?" snorted Derek.

"It's silly really," said Karen embarrassed.

"It can't have been that silly if he hit you when you were defenceless," said Derek seriously. He tucked her hair behind her ear and then cupped her cheek as gently as he could, forcing her to look at him.

"It's not as bad as it looks," said Karen. "Once I clean up, you'll see it's just nothing really."

"It's not nothing," growled Derek. "Bloody hell, Karen."

"I moaned your name," blurted out Karen, the red blush spreading out over her cheeks. "In my sleep, I mean."

Derek raised an eyebrow. It was nice to know he wasn't the only one with naughty dreams. Thoughts like that made him realise how close they were to each other. One hand on her face and one arm possessively around her waist, making her sprawl closely all over his body. Their faces were merely inches apart, he could feel her nervous breath.

"In my sleep, Derek," said Karen decisively, and she pushed away from him to sit on the other end of the couch. "I can't do this right now, I shouldn't have come here."

"I'm sorry, Karen," said Derek, running a hand through his hair. "I'm doing my best to make you feel better and it's new for me."

"I can't take anymore complications in my life right now," said Karen, trying to offer an explanation nervously.

"And I'm the biggest complication of them all, sweetheart," drawled Derek, with a half smile. "Don't worry, I'm the one who drove you away, remember?"

"But not because you didn't want me," said Karen slyly. Her eyes widened slightly as she realised what she said with a light blush. She was so unlike Ivy. In fact, she was so unlike most women he knew.

"Touché, Miss Cartwright," chuckled Derek, glossing over her embarrassment to save her from more. "But we weren't discussing me, we were talking about your face."

"He got angry because it was your name and he lost his cool," sighed Karen. "He isn't the guy I fell in love with. I know that now. I just wish I had known that when we first moved in together."

"So that you wouldn't have done so in the first place?"

"Nope, so my name was on the lease," she replied bitterly.

"Your name wasn't on the lease?" said Derek, surprised. "That wasn't a very clever move."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that now," groaned Karen, dropping her head on the back of the sofa, closing her eyes. She looked exhausted.

"I'm being a terrible host letting you sit there caked in dried blood," said Derek, standing up and pulling her up with him. "Why don't you have a shower or a bath and then you can get some sleep."

Karen began to smile until a thought crossed her mind that made her let out a deep breath and frown. "I don't have any clothes. I stormed out without taking anything with me, I'm such an idiot. I even had a bag packed right next to the door. Okay so it was full of dirty clothes from previews but at least I'd have something."

"You can borrow something of mine to sleep in and then we'll sort everything else out in the morning," reasoned Derek.

"Thanks," said Karen with a small smile. "I'll get out of your hair in the morning as well. It's just that it was so late, I didn't know where else to go."

"Go use my en suite upstairs and I'll lay some clothes out on the bed for you," instructed Derek. "Take all the time you need."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who answered my question and to everyone who has kept reading :) This felt like a filler chapter to me but I hope you like it all the same! xxx


	7. So Long, Dev

Chapter Six: So Long, Dev

Karen Cartwright was in his bedroom, he thought with a wry smile. He waited until he heard the shower start before making his own way up there. He rummaged through his wardrobe and drawers looking for something she could sleep in. His eyes lingered on one of his white shirts for longer than necessary before dismissing that idea. He was pretty sure she'd rather wear her blood splattered clothes than wear that shirt again. Not that he should even be tempting himself. He had driven her away for a reason and even though he had invited her into his home, it was purely out of friendship. He couldn't even think about taking advantage of Karen right now (which he realised is entirely what he'd be doing if he made a move) when the main focus of his thoughts were of hurting her pathetic ex-fiancé.

He quickly threw some clothes on the bed when he heard her turn the shower off. If she walked into his bedroom wearing only a towel, his resolve of not wanting to take advantage might waver. He jogged down his stairs two at a time and headed towards his drinks cabinet. He poured himself a finger of scotch, and knocked it back quickly.

"You must sweat scotch by now," said Karen, leaning against the counter. He turned to face her and smirked. Dressed in an old red and green longsleeved stripy rugby shirt and a pair of his white boxer briefs with her damp hair curling, she looked adorable. Also, thankfully, her face didn't look that bad now, just a bit of a fat lip. "Hey, you can't laugh at me when it's your clothes I'm wearing."

"I wasn't laughing."

"What is this shirt anyway?" asked Karen, rolling up the sleeves so it would fit her better. "It doesn't look like something poncy directors wear."

"It's my old rugby shirt," explained Derek, his eyes sparking mischievously when she called him 'poncy'. "And before you ask, rugby is a sport like your American football but us 'poncy' English people don't need the body armour."

Karen laughed. "Thank you for this."

"It's just an old rugby shirt."

"I didn't mean that," said Karen, shaking her head. "Thank you for taking me in and being so nice to me."

"You don't have to thank me for that."

"I do," protested Karen. "I'm sorry for what I said to you in that bar that night. You do have a heart, Derek, even if you try your hardest to keep it from the world."

"You don't have to apologise," said Derek firmly. "You only said what you said because I was horrible to you. I was wrong to drive you away."

"You don't have to drive me away like that," said Karen with a soft smile. "I'm already miles away in that respect. I meant it when I said that I can't right now. That doesn't mean that you have to push me away as a friend as well."

"I'm sorry for ignoring you these past few weeks, you've no idea how hard that was for me to do," admitted Derek. "It looks like we're both agreed on what we want then."

"Derek Wills friends with a girl," exclaimed Karen. "I should tell the press."

"Please don't, you'll ruin my womanising reputation," chuckled Derek dryly. "Alas, you need to get your sleep. You can use my bedroom."

"I can't take your bed," protested Karen. "What about you?"

"I'll probably stay up for a while doing work anyway," dismissed Derek. "I'll end up kipping on the couch."

"Are you sure? I feel bad kicking you out of your bed."

"Yes, I'm sure. I'd much prefer for you to get a good night's rest than me."

Karen reached up to place a kiss on his stubbly cheek. "Sweet dreams, Derek."

* * *

Derek couldn't concentrate. He couldn't care less about improving the show when Karen was upstairs asleep in his bed. He couldn't pretend that he was indifferent about it, no matter how much he wished he was. As her director he had to look out for her. He was well known for accommodating his stars, and now he was literally accommodating his star. He supposed Tom or Julia would have taken her in if she'd gone to them; after all, he doubted they would leave a friend homeless. Karen had said they were now friends and therefore it was okay for her to be staying over.

He didn't really have a lot of friends to be honest. Derek Wills had acquaintances. He had groups of people who he schmoozed regularly; critics, investors and the like. Then there was the sycophants, the ones who schmoozed him; wannabe actresses, producers and women. There were people he respected and occasionally enjoyed spending his time with. Eileen was one of those when she wasn't scheming and trying to ignore his artistic direction. Julia was okay when she wasn't whining about screwing around on her husband. He respected that Linda was good at her job and amazing at putting up with him, someone he trusted with the show, but not a personal friend. Tom used to be the person he was closest to in this business, they were the new kids on the block and a critic with an agenda had put a stop to that. They spat and snarled at each other now and although he regretted it he knew they could never go back.

Now he had a friend. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about this. He had always been quite happy with his situation as a loner. When he had needed company, he'd had for lack of a better word 'girlfriends'. He didn't know how to act around a true friend. Was he supposed to hug her more? And let her moan about boyfriends? He supposed he had done that tonight but he hadn't thought about. He had just wanted to make her happy.

He had also wanted to crush the sod that had hurt her so much. He still did. He had made a promise to Karen though and he felt that breaking such a promise so early on in a friendship would be quite detrimental to said friendship. Unless he didn't do something stupid like kill him. He could do something perfectly reasonable like threaten him. In fact, as a friend, he figured it was pretty much a duty to do such a thing.

Derek crept as quietly as he could up the stairs and gently opened his bedroom door making no sound. He smiled as he watched her sleep. No more worry or upset on her face, just a look of content. Her dark hair was sprawled over his pillows, and one of her feet was hanging over the side of the bed. She was a starfish when she slept alone it seemed. When he was satisfied that she was asleep and that a) she was okay and b) unlikely to wake up, he headed back downstairs. He then grabbed two sets of keys and jacket and left his apartment.

* * *

He'd felt only a little bit of guilt going through the handbag Karen had left on his couch when she'd gone to bed. Now standing behind the door of what used to be her apartment, he was glad he was a fellow with hardly any morals. Derek gave the door handle a try before getting the keys out of his pocket and letting himself in. He'd much preferred it when he'd been invited in by Karen as she wore only a cute negligee.

At first he thought it was empty until he could hear the moans; moans that could be mistaken for nothing else. He slammed the door shut behind him loudly and calmly walked towards the bedroom area of the apartment.

"Oh god, you really are a sod aren't you."

He watched impatiently and unimpressed as the woman he was with shrieked, pushing Dev off of her so she could cover herself up with the bed sheets. Dev swore and pulled on some boxer shorts before turning around angrily to see Derek with his arms crossed leaning against the wall.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" snarled Dev. "This is breaking and entering. How did you even get in? Besides, _Karen_ isn't even here."

"I know she's not because she's asleep in my bed," smirked Derek. "And I used a key."

"She's asleep in your- Of course she's bloody asleep in your bed," shouted Dev. "I bet you were shagging her this entire time. I'm the idiot for thinking it was sexual harassment when all this time she wanted it."

"I've never sexually harassed her and she was faithful to you the entire time you were together," said Derek, throwing a dark glance at the woman hiding in the sheets. "And that's more than what I can say for you."

"I never slept with Dev whilst he was with Karen," protested the woman. Derek examined her with a dismissive air. She was attractive, he couldn't deny her that but she was no Karen. With darker skin she was more exotic and most likely more overt with her sexiness but she didn't have that bright spark that Karen had. Although right now cowering on the bed with the sheets wrapped around her she didn't seem attractive at all, she looked cheap. Derek had never liked cheap.

"Oh shut up, I don't really care," said Derek, disgust lacing his voice. "Did he tell you he hit her?"

"I didn't mean to do that," argued Dev, leaping to his defence. "I lost it for a moment, just one moment."

"You bust her lip whilst she was sleeping," said Derek, raising his eyebrows. "I might be an arse, but I'm not nor ever will be a woman-beater."

"I am extremely sorry about what happened and she knows that," sighed Dev. "But she didn't want me and I moved on. As did she apparently."

"She came to my apartment, cried her eyes out because her ex is a wanker and then went to sleep," explained Derek dryly. "On the other hand, you immediately found someone else to disappoint."

"What are you even doing here?" sighed Dev. "If you came here to threaten me or mock me or whatever it is, please just leave. Karen is a big enough girl to fight for herself."

"Believe me I am very aware of that," said Derek. "And I'm not allowed to threaten you or do anything stupid so you're perfectly safe."

"Taking orders from a woman," scoffed Dev. "This is a low day for the high and mighty director."

"Simply keeping promises," replied Derek. Although how he wished he wasn't. "You should be lucky that I am."

Dev shook his head. "You're letting a promise hold you back?"

"Unlike you it seems I keep promises," said Derek seriously. "You kicked Karen out and she needs her stuff."

"So you decided to come for it at God knows what time in the middle of the night?" said Dev annoyed. "Could this not have waiting until morning?"

"Most likely," agreed Derek jovially. "But as you inconveniently left her homeless, I thought I'd come at the most inconvenient of times."

He ignored Dev's blustering profanities and spied a suitcase on top of the wardrobe. He grabbed it down and opened it on the bed. The woman jumped off the bed and locked herself in what he presumed was the bathroom. He wrenched the wardrobe door open and grabbed an armful straight off of the rails, not bothering about taking off the hangers, folding the massive pile in two and squishing it into the suitcase.

"That luggage isn't Karen's," interrupted Dev.

Derek rolled his eyes. "We'll return it when we come back for the rest of her stuff. Hmmm tomorrow afternoon, perhaps. Do make sure you're not in."

Dev grumbled but stalked off to the kitchen area leaving Derek relatively alone. He hoped Karen would appreciate what he was doing. He hoped it didn't count as something stupid. As much as he liked seeing her in his clothes, she would need her own. He'd let her come and get everything else. He didn't know what was hers and he really didn't want to ask Dev for help knowing the other Englishman probably wouldn't anyway.

He opened a drawer pleased to find it was full of lacy lingerie. He happily scooped it up, and threw them on top of the other clothes. She had mentioned leaving her bag she'd taken to the previews here. It would have all her dance and rehearsal clothes in, and toiletries. He looked round and spied it near the door. He pulled the lid down on the suitcase, wrestling with it slightly to zip it up before heaving it off the bed.

"So long, Dev."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think!


	8. Unexpected Lacy Knickers

Chapter Seven: Unexpected Lacy Knickers

At this point, Karen was completely used to waking up in beds she didn't fully recognise in those first groggy moments. That's what hotels did to you it seemed. However even as she lazily wiped away the sleep from her eyes she was aware that this was not a hotel room. For one she knew she wouldn't be able to afford a hotel with sheets that felt this soft or a bed this big. She sat up warily as she remembered what happened to her the previous evening. She touched her face gingerly, wincing as her lip stung. She was single and homeless. Homeless and yet clearly in a home.

Derek.

It was curiosity that dragged her out of the oh so comfortable bed. This was Derek Wills' bedroom. The Dark Lord's personal domain. She'd never really stopped to think about what it would like, because she never thought she would be here. And if she had, it wasn't in this capacity. She was surprised he had truly left her alone. This was Derek Wills. All it took was one moment of temptation and she had told him no. He had listened to her and backed off. She was grateful for that because she knew if he had persisted her resistance to him would have crumbled. There was only so much sexual tension a girl could take. There would be so much more actual tension between them then though, even more so than last time. She needed Derek to be her friend now and she wouldn't do anything to hurt that.

She smiled as she took in the room properly. It was so Derek. The muted grey tones were masculine without being butch. As a director he appreciated things that were beautiful and so clearly wasn't afraid to have silk cushions on his bed. She didn't care that an interior designer most likely did it all for him. She hadn't noticed any of it last night; she'd crashed to sleep straight away. Karen had missed the cardboard stage on the bedside table. She smiled as she recognised the set from 'Mr and Mrs Smith' in it. She realised Derek was a messy thinker. His work had been strewn across the coffee table when she'd arrived and there was pictures of Marylin from magazines haphazardly placed in his bedroom. It was cute; proved Derek Wills although a perfectionist he didn't do it in a perfect way.

She pulled the blinds fully open, throwing her hand over her eyes to protect her from the sudden brightness. As her eyes adjusted she let out a gasp. The views were breathtaking. This was why she loved New York. It was beautiful and no one could ever deny that. Even if this was the smallest, crappiest apartment it would still be worth it if you could see this every morning you woke up. Her parents worried about her not having any money in this business but if they knew that maybe one day she'd be able to afford a place like this they'd be gobsmacked.

She turned around intending to leave in search of Derek when she spied something on the plush chair in the corner. It was her travel bag and next to it was a suitcase she was pretty sure belonged to Dev. She kneeled down and started unzipping the suitcase. It was packed full so when she lifted the lid, there was an explosion of lace and silk. Karen chuckled as she looked through it. The clothes from her wardrobe were folded in, still with the hangers on. On top of them were the contents of one of her drawers. It was the draw where she kept her nicest underwear and lingerie. Trust Derek Wills to make sure she had these. She couldn't deny she was touched, truly. He'd clearly gone to her apartment and got these for her. It was very sweet of him to go out of his way like this for her in the middle of the night. She hoped Dev hadn't been present given their punches flying history. She sighed knowing she'd have to go back at some point and get the rest of her stuff. Not that she'd have anywhere to put it, she thought dryly. She grabbed a particularly lacy thong and grinned.

"Derek," called out Karen as she went down the stairs, twiddling the offending item of underwear around her finger. "It was really nice of you to get some of my things for me but I think you were a little too nice with all my lacy undewe- ahh."

The thong got flung off of her finger as she brought her hand up to her mouth in shock. Derek was stood in his lounge area with Eileen, Tom and Julia who all had varying levels of shock on their faces too. She wished the ground would swallow her up as she knew exactly what they were thinking. She knew her cheeks were turning red and the situation wasn't helped when Derek caught her underwear with a large grin.

"This was a greeting I didn't expect, Cartwright," he smirked, fully investigating his catch.

"I don't think any of us did," said Julia, not unkindly but raising her eyebrows.

"I-er…"

"I forgot we were having a meeting this morning," explained Derek, clearly still amused. "Although this works out well because as our new star you might as well join us."

"Me?"

"You do have the right to be involved, I suppose," agreed Eileen.

"I only have buns and coffee for four though," said Julia apologetically. Karen who was still too embarrassed to really say anything just smiled and shrugged.

"Everyone sit down and let's get this blasted thing over with," said Derek, waving people towards the couches. "Karen, just this once I'll let you have my bun but you're not going anywhere near my coffee."

"Thanks," said Karen with a shy small smile as she sat on the couch, next to Derek. The other three sat on the couch going perpendicular to theirs. She didn't like it. They were looking expectantly at her and Derek expectantly and she knew they wanted answers. She'd be curious too if the roles were reversed. Seeing her coming from his bedroom, wearing his clothes, holding her underwear was suspicious.

"Now, I don't want to be so straightforward-"

"If you're not going to be, I will," interrupted Tom, staring at Derek darkly.

"Are you two sleeping together?" asked Eileen.

"What? No!" spluttered out Karen.

"It's none of your business what Miss Cartwright and I get up to outside of Bombshell," drawled Derek.

"Derek!" exclaimed Karen. "I get up to absolutely nothing with you. And give me those back." She snatched her underwear back off of him and crumpled it in her hand.

"I just want absolutely nothing affecting Bombshell's chances of getting to Broadway," explained Eileen, raising an eyebrow. "It's a valid question with your reputation, Derek."

"Relax," sighed Derek, taking a slurp of his coffee. "She was homeless, I have a bed. A bed which I wasn't in. Just helping out a… a friend." He glanced at Karen as he called her a 'friend'. It made her practically glow."

"Derek Wills and an act of kindness," stated Tom with narrowed eyes. "No, the two just don't go together."

"I wouldn't do anything to jeopardise the chance you have all given me," pleaded Karen. "I needed somewhere to stay for the night and I didn't know where else to go. I'll be out of here by the end of the day, I'm going to find a motel."

"Absolutely not," scoffed Derek. "I'm not having my Marilyn sleeping in a bed that is barely one step up from prison standards. I have the room, stay here."

"He does have a point," said Julia softly. "I'm guessing this has something to do with your ex-fiance. You can't be worrying about things like this because you need all your focus on Marilyn. Staying here will take care of some of your problems."

"And add a whole lot more," muttered Tom.

"I don't want to be a nuisance."

"I'll let you know when you're being one so you can stop whatever it is you're doing," smirked Derek. "Karen, I'll be working, which means I'll probably not even notice you here. It's settled, you'll stay here. Eileen, did you need to discuss business or not?"

"Yes, I have several matters actually; number one of which is Ivy. She's out of rehab now but we need to decide if we can rehire her. Also, we need a new understudy."

"Ivy should be understudy," announced Karen.

"No," said Derek firmly. "I don't trust her to be understudy. She can be in the chorus. We'll hire a new girl to be the understudy and she can sing with Ivy in 'Smash'."

"Ivy has been here since the start!" argued Tom angrily. "She deserves the chance."

"I'm sorry but I have to agree with Derek," said Julia gently, ignoring Tom's annoyance. "I love Ivy, you know I do Tom, but Bombshell won't be able to survive if she blows it like she did at Heaven on Earth. We've all worked too hard to take that chance."

"Well I agree with Tom," said Karen, to the surprise of the group.

"Karen, it's because of you that I don't trust her to be understudy," admitted Derek seriously. "Your first preview she purposely upset you so that you wouldn't be able to perform. Think of how ruthless she will be if it's her chance at Broadway."

She rolled her eyes. "She's not going to hurt me."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Because I'm not going to let her."

"We can rehire her on a trial basis," suggested Eileen. "Tom, you can be responsible for her."

"Chorus yes, understudy no," repeated Derek.

"She can be… unkind but she's not going to kill me for the part," reasoned Karen sensibly. "What do you think Tom?"

He frowned and squirmed for a moment before replying. "I think perhaps we should give her a chance in the chorus again and see how it goes. I'll keep an eye on her and I'll ask Sam to do the same."

"Without Ellis I doubt anything too dangerous will occur," said Eileen as though she had a disgusting taste in her mouth. Karen wasn't entirely too sure what Ellis had done but she had never particularly liked him. She was glad he was out of the door.

"For the record, if I had my way he'd have been gone months ago," said Julia, raising her eyebrow at Tom.

He straight away went into a rant which was half defending himself and half apologising. She tuned them out when Eileen entered the argument as well. It was nothing to do with her and so she thought it was best to leave them to it. She took a bite out of the cinnamon and practically moaned. She opened her eyes, after of course closing them due to the intense pleasure in her mouth, to find Derek staring at her. Staring at her lips.

"Stop giving me that face," scolded Karen. "I'm trying to pay attention."

"To a bun?" deadpanned Derek.

"Yes," answered Karen. "So stop giving me that bad face."

"Darlin, I wasn't giving you a bad face, I was giving you a very good face and you became distracted," said Derek with a devilish smirk.

Karen rolled her eyes but only to disguise how flustered he was actually making her. Why did everything he say sound so smooth, so sexual? It was enough to make her practically squeak.

"Eileen," called out Derek, putting an end to the bickering about the conniving assistant. "Can we rearrange for another time? As thrilling as this is, important business isn't really happening."

"Yes, we may as well," said Eileen dismissively. "There's nothing more to discuss until I've secured a theatre anyway. Apart from the schmoozing."

"There's schmoozing to be done?" asked Tom, with a groan.

"Yes, investors party tonight," explained Eileen. "I expect you all to be there tonight, and all to be available."

"Available?" asked Karen, confused.

"Essentially, sweetheart, you're required to flirt your way into their bank accounts. For someone afraid of the sex this is going to be the biggest acting gig of your life."


End file.
